


Wet and Waiting

by Zayntoxicateme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Concert, Consensual Sex, Eating out, F/M, Fucking, Love, Music, One Shot, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Rain, Sex, Smut, Zayn Malik - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, relationship, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayntoxicateme/pseuds/Zayntoxicateme





	Wet and Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mdmsll3n0ir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdmsll3n0ir/gifts).



Front row at tonight's One Direction concert and I couldn't be more excited. I don't get to see the boys perform nearly as much as I'd like. My work schedule is just too busy and when they are on the road, especially overseas, I'm not able to get away to see them.

I miss Zayn so much when he's on the road all the time. We've been together for a little over four years and the last three years have been hard. Our first year together was so perfect, then the boys won XFactor UK and life became utterly insane. I didn't know if we were going to survive all the chaos, change and time apart. That first year, when they won, and went on their first tour, was the worst. I hated him being away for long periods of time, I cried myself to sleep every night when he was gone. He called me every single day, sometimes in the middle of the night when I was sleeping or when he was suppose to be sleeping, because of the time differences, but he made sure we talked every day.

It's still really hard when he's away but thankfully it has gotten easier. At least I don't cry every night. I still cry every time he leaves for tour and we still talk every day when he is gone, but the lonely nights have gotten easier. I still miss him terribly when he's gone but I can at least function like a normal human being when he's away instead of walking around in a depressed fog. They also seem to have more breaks and shorter times away. Unless they go to the States, then they are gone for weeks, sometimes months at a time.

I'm standing mere inches from the stage with so many screaming girls around me, I haven't been this close to the stage before. I'm normally in the seats because Zayn is afraid to let me stand up front. He says it gets to wild and dangerous for me. This time I put my foot down and told him if he didn't let me stand in front that I would just buy myself a standing ticket. After some convincing and a little bit of begging he finally gave into me.

" _No Bec, it's too dangerous. I'm afraid you will get hurt and I won't be able to be with you or do anything to help you."_

_"But Zayn I'm a big girl and I can hold my own. It's not like I've never been to a concert before or had a standing ticket. I promise if it gets too much I'll leave the front."_

_"I don't like this idea, I don't like it at all. If something happens to you I'll hate myself. You realize I will think it's all my fault? I can't even imagine what it's going to be like knowing you are out there, that you could get hurt and the only thing I can do is watch the security hoping and praying I don't see them carry you out. You know if you get hurt I will blame myself. You know that, right Bec?"_

_"Zayn, please? Please, get a standing ticket? I've never been able to be up front to watch you guys. You never let me, you act as if I'm a child. If you won't allow me a standing ticket then I will buy a standing ticket. There is nothing you can do to stop me from buying myself a standing ticket. Nothing you can do." I give him a devilish and determined smile._

_"Fuck, Bec, you are so damn stubborn sometimes. God, I love you, my stubborn little spit fire." He grabs me and kisses me hard, pulling away after a few seconds. "Ok, I'll get you a standing ticket, on the_ _pretense that you promise if it gets too much you will leave the front."_

_I grab the back of your neck and pull your face down to my level and whisper "I promise baby" as I press a delicate kiss against your lips and you pull me tightly against you_. _I feel the hard bulge in your pants pressed against me and I move my hand down and gently rub my hand against your pants feeling your cock twitch under my touch. You roll your head back and let out a moan. You snap your head forward and kiss my neck, up to my ear and whispers, "fuck I can't baby, I have to get to rehearsal. I'm already late but I wanted to have this discussion that you told me you so desperately needed. I gotta go." You kiss me quickly on the mouth, squeeze me tight and ruffle my long curly brown hair. "We'll get back to this later" and you wink. "Bye baby." You walk out pulling the door shut behind you._

The waiting is killing me. I haven't seen Zayn in two and a half weeks. He didn't have time to come home after landing, before sound check, and I wasn't able to see him backstage before the show because I had to get in line to get a good spot up close. We're packed in here like sardines and it's so hot. I'm sticky and sweaty and feeling quite gross actually.

Just as I am thinking about how hot and gross I feel standing here It starts to rain lightly. I feel the cool rain release some of my tension. Standing here in the rain is quite refreshing.

The music starts and my heart pounds in my chest. The boys come out and I feel a few hot tears stream down my face as my heart continues to pick up its pace. As soon as I see Zayn coming down the ramp of the stage my heart leaps as if it is going to pound right out of my chest. He looks so fucking hot, he's wearing an unbuttoned red plaid shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, tight black skinny jeans with black boots. He has several rings on his fingers and he's got a big smile on his face. He looks so happy up there, he's right where he belongs. As he gets closer to the front of the stage I notice when he shaved he left a little soul patch and a small amount of hair under his chin. Just the way I like it. He knows that look drives me wild. Oh god he's hot; and he's all mine!

I can tell he's scanning the crowd and I assume he's trying to find me. I wipe away the tears that spilled down my cheeks in anticipation and excitement when I first saw him. As he comes up to the edge of the stage to get a better look at the crowd, while Harry is chatting up the crowd, I scream, and so do many other girls. I yell, "Zayn, I love you baby!" He apparently recognized my voice, or what I yelled, over all the other screams and yells because his eyes scan in my direction and finally meet with mine, he sticks his tongue out at me then smiles and winks.

So far the show has been amazing! It's been raining lightly off and on for the entire first half of the show. Then about half way through the show it begins to down pour.

At first I think the guys, all but Harry, were a bit irritated with the hard rain.

My eyes are shooting from one wet body to the next. God they look so fucking hot up there. They are all dripping wet and glistening and it seems to have given them all more confidence. I smile as I watch them all owning the stage.

Harry appears to be in heaven with the pouring rain. He's completely in his element it seems. At times he stops, outstretches his arms and looks to the sky. He closes his eyes, takes in a deep breath and just lets the rain fall on his face.

Zayn keeps looking down at me and smiling throughout the show, he's keeping his eye on me, 'babysitting' me from the stage. He's been making faces and little gestures here and there. He walks over to the edge of the stage periodically and gives me that look, a look I know all too well, and it makes me weak in the knees. At one point I grab at my soaking wet shirt and pull it away from my body as though I am going to raise the tightly suctioned piece of fabric off of my body completely. He gives me that crooked smile, raises his eyebrows and licks his lips ever so slowly. Oh my god my wetness factor is off the charts.

Watching him up there getting more and more soaked is causing me to become soaked too, in a completely different way. I feel like I might come undone completely just watching him. This is almost like some form of torture I'm putting myself through.

When they come back for the encore he has taken off his red plaid shirt and put on his black leather jacket. He's standing center stage up on one of the risers looking around the crowd. The water is dripping off his face, his hair is soaked and pushed back away from his face, and he's got that serious smoldering look in his eyes. He's standing on the riser looking out over the crowd and he looks like a model, or a god and my breathing becomes unsteady as I stare at him thinking of all the things I'd like to be doing to him right now. Then he pulls a beanie out of his pocket and slides it over his wet hair. My breathe gets caught in my throat. 

In my mind all I can picture is him when he gets out of the shower, looking much the same. Standing in our bedroom his hair wet and pushed back away from his face, water droplets on his face and his entire naked body glistening with little droplets of water.

Thinking about him wet and naked makes me want to rip his clothes off and fuck him right on that stage in front of everyone. I clench my legs together tightly as I feel myself getting highly aroused at the thought.

The last song ends and my eyes are glued to him as they all line up in the middle of the stage and thank the fans, bowing, waving, blowing kisses, etc. His eyes meet mine, they are filled with love and lust, making my stomach do somersaults. I let out a sigh as he mouths, I love you baby and I blow him a kiss.

I quickly make my way over to side stage before they start heading off the stage. As he comes down the stairs to walk backstage I'm standing to the side of the steps where he can't see me. I reach out grabbing the sleeve of his leather jacket as he walks past me. I pull on it and turn him toward me and wrap my arms and one of my legs around him pulling him against me, our chests slam together as I hungrily place my parted lips against his.

I hear Harry laugh "jesus fuck Becky, horny much?" Then Niall yells, "get it bro, get it" and they both laugh as they walk backstage away from us.

I smile into our kiss as Zayn wraps his arms around my neck, softly speaking as he pulls back to get a good look at me, "god I've missed you baby, so much". He wraps his arms tightly around my waist pressing his mouth hard against mine as our lips move in sync and our tongues taste every bit of each other. I feel a growing bulge in his jeans, as he presses against me, which causes goosebumps to erupt over my entire body.

"I want you, right here, right now Zayn. So bad. I want to feel your skin against mine, your breath on my skin, I want to feel you inside me, I want to hear you moaning my name while we both hit our high."

"Here? Now? Baby, are you serious?  
  
"Yes, very serious. I can't wait." I back him up against the stage and push his jacket down off his shoulders, down his arms, and reach for the hem of his shirt. He stops my hands and pushes them behind my back. He leans down and bites my neck, moving his mouth toward my ear he growls and whispers, "come with me."

He leans down and scoops up his jacket. He grabs my hand and pulls me up the steps and onto the stage. It's still pouring. He quickly pulls me up the ramp and inside a door at the back of the stage.

I look into his warm brown eyes. He looks so sexy standing there. I take in a deep breath as I stand for a few moments just looking at him. He's beautiful. I watch the water droplets running down the bridge of his nose, glistening on his eyebrows then dripping off his face and wet hair. I run my hands through his wet hair and grab a fist full at the back of his neck and pull gently as I push him against the wall. I feel Zayn's arms wrap around me as his soaking wet clothes, that are clinging tightly to his body, give me a chill as they come in contact with my body and...ah fuck... there I go, I can't stop myself. I stretch up on my tip toes so I can get right next to his ear, I pull him hard against me and whisper into his ear "your mine, all mine."

Zayn hums loudly, "mmhmm, baby, I'm all yours."

I run my hand down his chest and pull the hem of his shirt up over his head removing his wet t-shirt to reveal his cold, wet, tattooed torso. His arms, I've missed them so much, the way they feel around me, the tattoos that so beautifully decorate his skin. I run my hands down both of his arms, across to his stomach and back up his chest. I trace the lips tattooed in the middle of his chest and lean in to kiss his neck. Placing small light kisses along his collarbone, nipping and sucking at his neck as my hand trails down to the waist of his jeans. I slip my fingers in the top of his jeans and along the waist band of his briefs. He inhales deeply and clenches his teeth together letting out a small moan.

I tug at the button of his jeans and they pop open. I drop to my knees in front of him and then and I slowly pull his zipper down. I use my hands to push his tight, wet jeans down his legs to his knees. I drag my tongue along his inner thigh, from his knee to the bottom of his boxer briefs.

Zayn grabs my hair with both of his hands as my hand pushes the leg of his soaking wet boxer briefs up. My tongue slides in the leg of his briefs and gently licks the base of his cock and it twitches. His body stiffens and he inhales deeply through his nose tightening his grip on my hair. My other hand grabs the waistband of his briefs and pulls them down. His hard stiff cock snaps back and slaps against his skin. I look up at him, his head is tilted back, eyes closed and his mouth hanging slightly open. I wrap my fingers around the base of his cock and my tongue swirls around the tip licking the precum covering it.

He's starting to shake and he whispers, "look at me baby, I want to see those beautiful eyes while your mouth gives me such pleasure."

My eyes meet his as my tongue moves down his shaft and my hand firmly begins to stroke his hard member. I wrap my lips around him and suck hard as I slide my mouth down his shaft to the base and lick the circumference, my tongue glides down and I lick his balls sucking at them gently. His legs twitch and he moans "Fuck. Your mouth, your tongue, it feels so good." I swirl my tongue around his shaft as I suck and continue to move him in and out of my mouth. I gently drag my teeth up his entire length and nip at the head. He's moaning and his legs shake and bow as if he's going to crumble to the ground at any moment. His head keeps rolling back every few seconds and then he brings it forward to look at me.

He releases my hair that was wrapped around his fist and gently pushes my head harder against his cock. We both let out a small moan and his breathing speeds up as his legs begin to quiver quickly. He swallows hard as I take him deep in my mouth so the head of his cock hits the back of my throat and I feel his cock begin to twitch.

"B-b-baby, I-I'm gon--na" he whispers with shaky breath, "oh god" I pull him out of my throat just a little as he hits his high, he moans "oh god, oh god, oh god, fuck, don't stop." I suck hard, continuously moving my tongue. Licking him as I keep him tight in my fist stroking his shaft quickly. I feel him release and taste the saltiness of his cum as it slides down my throat. His cock twitches one last time, his legs shaking, as he shivers and goosebumps erupt over him. His eyes slowly open and he reveals the biggest smile I've seen all night. I slide my tongue all the way up his shaft and lick the last bits of cum off the tip, I give the head one more quick little suck. I lick my lips as our eyes are still glued to one another. He leans down and places a kiss on my forehead then slides his arms under my arms, around my back and pulls me up against him. 

He quickly slips his tongue into my mouth and our tongues are tangled with one another as his breathing slows and mine begins to speed up. His hands are all over me. He slides his hand down and cups my sex, mmm, he hums as he smiles and says into our kiss, "you're so wet, just the way I like it."

I get chills just hearing him say how much he likes it when I'm wet.

"Baby, I love you." As he puts his hand under my chin forcing me to stop kissing him and look up into his eyes. "I thought we'd just have a few minutes alone but god damn you are horny as fuck."

"Yes, Zayn, I am. I haven't seen you in almost three weeks. You come out looking so confident, which is so hot in itself, then you're fucking soaking wet, dripping from head to toe, your sexiness factor hit an all time high. I almost lost it standing in the crowd watching you up there. I know it's going to be another few hours before we get home and I want you now, I don't want to wait."

"Whoa. Who's got all the confidence now? You've never acted like this before."

"I've never seen you perform like you did tonight. Something about the way you worked that stage, you were so confident, then soaking wet, the entire night drove me into a frenzy."

He places a soft kiss on my lips. "Becky, I love you so much, but I'm afraid we're going to have to finish this at home. I need to get my stuff so we can get out of here. The guys are going to wonder what happened to me."

"I doubt very much that they wonder what happened to you." I chuckle as he reaches down to pull up his pants.

He finally gets his tight, wet jeans pulled up, buttoned and zipped. He reaches out and runs his hands through my hair to smooth it out a little and then runs a hand through his own hair. He grabs the door handle and throws the door open reaching back for my hand and pulling me close to him. We walk to side stage and he stops, wrapping his arms around my waist and he picks me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and quickly move my lips to his. He slowly parts his lips allowing my tongue enterance. We kiss slowly and softly for a few minutes, then he places small kisses gently upon my lips and pulls away. I lay my head on his shoulder and he walks backstage with me wrapped tightly around his body. I love moments like this and I miss them so much when he's not here.

As we walk backstage Niall yells "well well well, look who decided to get their business finished right away. Thanks for finally joining us you two."

I laugh and nudge Niall as he walks by, the business isn't finished for your information and I smile. He laughs, "touche small girl” as he pokes me in the shoulder. He laughs as he leans in close to me, inhales deeply and jokingly says, "you smell like sex."

"Impossible, because that didn't happen" and I wink. Zayn whips his head around in the direction Niall and I are standing, purses his lips at me and let's out a low growl.

"Ok you two that's enough about our sex life. Let's get this done, I have business to attend to." To which we get a loud roar of "ooooh's" and Harry says "well then, let's get it moving lads, ya hear that? Zayn has business to attend to. We don't want to keep the pretty lady waiting now do we. She looks like she needs a good fuck." I turn probably 3 shades of red and yell, "Harry!" And we all have a good laugh. Not sure why I felt embarrassed, these boys are like my extended family. I'm very close to all of them.

Finally the car is loaded and we pull out of the parking lot. As Zayn pulls onto the road I lean over and kiss his cheek. I move toward his ear and whisper, "I love you and I missed you so much" as I gently rub my hand across his cock in his jeans. He chuckles lightly and draws in a big breath, "damn, can't you wait like 10 minutes?"

I shrug my shoulders, "I don't know. 10 minutes is an awfully long time when I want you inside me as bad as I do. I want to feel your skin against mine and have your mouth all over my body. I want to get my hands all over you."

He reaches over and places his hand on my thigh and rubs gently. He moves his hand up to my center and hums, "you're so wet." as his tongue glides along his lips.

"I'm telling you, I want you. I want every inch of you inside me, now."

"Put your feet on the dash and spread your legs." I turn to him with a look of question on my face and think to myself 'what on earth', but at the same time if this is going to get me what I really want then I'm doing whatever it takes.

I do as I'm told and he slides his finger in the leg of my shorts and into the elastic of my underwear and rubs my clit. I moan and my back arches from the seat, I turn my head to look at him. He turns his head and smiles. "I can't wait to get home and make love to you."

He slides his long finger inside me. I bite my lip and moan "Za-a-aynn, oh god, it feels so good." He slowly moves his finger in and out of my slit as I continue to become more wet and more hungry for him.

We pull into the parking lot and he leans over to kiss me, I immediately pull him as close as I can running my hands through his hair and tasting the wetness of his mouth. He speaks firmly into our kiss, "get out," and he pulls away from the kiss. "I'll bring my stuff in later, I have more important things to do right now." He winks and hits the button to unlock the doors.

We walk into the apartment and he immediately grabs me and places me on the kitchen table. He lays me down and climbs on top of me, with one leg on each side straddling my waist. He pulls my shirt off and grabs for the clasp of my bra freeing my imprisoned breasts.

Zayn looks up to my eyes and runs the back of his hand along my cheek. "You are so beautiful, I love this body, it's so perfect," as his hands trail down my torso to my hips and stop. "God I missed this." As he grabs at my breast and kneads it gently, flicking the nipple with his thumb as my lips part and I take in a deep breath.

"I love you too, so much. I can't wait to feel you inside me."

Zayn leans down and kisses me firmly, easing his tongue into my mouth. We taste and explore one another as he reaches down to unbutton my shorts. He slides them down my legs and shifts his body to remove my underwear as well. He slides his finger inside me and licks over my breast and hums. "You are so wet, I can't wait to take make you cum baby."

I look into his lustful eyes and push his chest off of mine and reach for the hem of his t-shirt to pull it off and as I am pulling it up over his head he reaches down to unbutton his pants, "here let me help you get this done faster." He unfastens his pants and kicks them off. I feel his warm hard cock against my thigh and I sigh reaching down to wrap my fingers around the shaft. I grab him and stroke his shaft firmly as he rubs his fingers against my clit and nips at my ear lobe.

"Bec, I'm so ready for you. I want to feel you cum, I want to hear my name on your lips as you cum for me."

He positions himself over me and grabs his shaft and rubs the tip against my opening, I whisper moan "oh god Zayn, I can't w-." He teases me as he slides the tip of his cock into my slit and pulls back out, he circles my opening with the tip then slides the tip in again and pulls back out. He does this several times and my whole body quivers as I bite down on my lip, humming with pleasure and buck my hips against him. He takes the hint and slides his cock into my wet slit and he moans all the way in. "You feel so perfect, tight, and so damn wet." He licks his lips and lets out a growl as he wraps his arms tightly around my back pulling me against him and buries his face in my neck sucking gently.

He begins pumping slowly in and out of me, we're moaning and breathing heavily in unison. He's kissing me all over and his hands are roaming my entire body. My hands are rubbing his back as I'm kissing his neck, he starts to speed up and I nip at his neck, "Zayn, you feel so good , oh god" as he thrusts harder and quickens his pace against my slit. I suck at the nape of his neck and pull on his hair. My hands feverishly running through his hair. He's thrusting so hard as I wrap my legs around his mid-section and lock my heels behind is back so I can pull him closer and force him to go deeper inside me in smaller strokes. I start to feel the familiar and satisfying burn in my abdomen. He slows and stops, I sigh loudly, “you tease” my breathing is shaky.

He pulls away from me and pulls me off the table to standing. He sits in one of the chairs, grabs my hand looking up at me and says, "you're in control, ride me." He licks his lips and pulls me down onto his lap. I straddle him and sit down. I cup his face in my hands and pull his face to mine and kiss him hungrily as I move my hips back and forth rubbing my slit against his cock.

I stand slightly and grab his cock in my hand guiding it into my opening as I sit down slowly onto him. He places his hands on my hips and helps guide me onto his stiff cock.

"Sh-hh-hh-it, oh you feel so good." Zayn wraps his arms tightly around my back, pulling my chest tight against his and his lips move against my neck as he sucks at the tender skin and kisses along my collarbone. His hands move to my breasts as he kneads them and rubs his hands over my entire body. He is murmuring things against my skin as his hot breath gives me chills. "Come on baby, that's it, just like that, I love what you do to me, keep going baby. I love when you're in control, you drive me crazy." He crashes his lips against mine with open mouth and starts moving his hips in time with mine as our breathing comes at a much faster pace. I let out a moan and he growls into my neck and buries his face in my shoulder kissing and sucking. I'm sure I'll have marks on my shoulder and chest from his mouth after this. I wrap my arms tightly around his neck as I can feel the burning storm brewing in my abdomen. He wraps his arms tight around me and pulls me hard against him and I begin to stir my hips, putting all the pressure I can against his cock inside me so it hits my g spot over and over again. My mouth drops open as the burning rises.

"Open your eyes baby, look at me." I want you too look at me when you cum.

"Oh god Zayn, I c-c-c-a-a-n't I-I- Oh, oh, ooohhhh god."

He starts rocking his hips just as I hit my high, "fuck Z-Zayn, you feel so good." He takes in a deep breath and bucks his hips against my slit and thrusts inside me hard and I feel his cock twitch.

"Come on baby, don't stop, I need you, I need you so bad. Go a little faster, harder baby." I move my hips faster, and squeeze my walls tightly around him as I move up and down stirring my hips.

He grabs onto my hips firmly and pushes me down hard against his cock as he pushes up against my sex. He lets out a breathy "fuuucckkk, that was amazing baby." I lay my head against his shoulder as he buries his face in my chest. We catch our breath and just hold onto each other for a few minutes while we come back down.

"I love letting you take control. You know exactly what I like and you feel so good around me, so tight and wet." He places a soft kiss against my lips as his hand trails up my back and tangles into my hair. I grab the back of his head and pull him against me kissing him with all the hunger and love I have in my body. Lapping at his tongue, nipping at his lips, tasting every part of his mouth.

He slows the make out session and kisses my lips gently pulling his face back away from mine to look at me.

"You. Are. Beautiful." he enunciates very firmly.

"Zayn, I never dreamed I would find someone who makes me so completely happy. Someone I can share everything with. Someone who makes my heart feel full and complete. When you are gone I feel like part of me is missing. I feel an emptiness that only you can fill. I get by, day by day, little by little but it's when you are here that I really feel alive. I love the quiet times we share, the times I miss so much when you're gone. I love the way you make love to me and make me feel like I'm really someone special, the way you hold me and cuddle when we watch TV together. After four years together I still see fireworks and get butterflies every time you touch me or look at me that way you do. I love you, I love you more every single day and I'll continue to love you with my entire being, until the day I die. I hate having to be apart so much but I know it's your job, I know it's what you love and after tonight I can see it's truly where you belong."

"Oh baby, I love these homecomings! You make me the happiest man on the planet. You do know I think about you all the time while we're on the road, right? You're the last thing I think about when I go to sleep and the first thing I think about when I wake up. Thinking about seeing you again, holding you, kissing you, running my hands through your hair, looking into your sparkling hazel eyes, your plump kissable lips, your giggle, your warm arms when you wrap them around me, the way you manage to entangle your entire body with mine me when we sleep. That's what gets me through each day. Knowing I'll be coming home to all of that again. I love you so much Becky, with every ounce of my being. I never want to live without you. You are my everything."


End file.
